


Love Me Drowned

by shydlight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Nook Eating, Porn With Plot, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shydlight/pseuds/shydlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan wants a date to Rose's planned prom.<br/>Who else to go to but the quadrant king?<br/>The one and only Karkat Vantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright Ampora! I’ll help you!” I groan in defeat. I spent the last six hours trying to get the begging Eridan to leave me alone.  
“You wwill!? Oh thank you, Kar!” He jumped up from being on his knees to hug me. I push him away, scared my face would turn red if he had contact with me for too long. I cross my arms and grumble derogatories under my breath.  
“I will get you a date to that pathetic attempt at human normality Rose is calling a prom. But don’t expect me to go. I am only doing this to get you off my case, got that?” I looked up at him, pointing my finger at his face. His face turned into a stunning smile and I quickly looked away, pretending the aggravation in my voice was towards him, rather than my own feelings.  
“Thank you so much, Kar. I’ll listen to your evvery wword.” He tightened his scarf and put his right hand over his blood pumper. I flipped him off and scowled.  
“You have a long way to go if you want a date by Friday night. You have to take it seriously.” If I get him a date, then I will have a reason to push him away even more. Damn him! Why did I have to fall for a Violet Blood?! Let alone Eridan! He nodded, oblivious to my inner monolog. I sighed again and grabbed his scarf pulling him down the hall, to my room. I didn’t look at him as I practically dragged his royal ass. He made gasping fish noises once I let go, having him fall on my bed. He plopped down, loosening his signature scarf from it’s noose pressure.  
“K-Kar..! Wwarn me first!” He faked a glare, still to happy from my agreement. I shrugged and went to my movie pile, digging out several movies with good soundtracks before putting them on my hubtop, pressing play for the music to start. The familiar love songs played softly and I started to move my hips. I walked back to him, a swing in my step. I saw his eyes widen a bit as I grabbed his wrists, pulling him up from my bed and intertwining my fingers with his. I avoided his eyes and made my voice harsh.  
“You need to learn to dance. Seeing as it will be a musical event, I will teach you.” He nodded in responce and I tried to distance myself as much as the type of dance would allow. His height over me made a shiver go down my spine. I looked up at him, noticing the violet blush creeping across his cheeks, even if he was looking at the far wall. I put one of his hands on my hip and when I sit it there I lift my own to his shoulder. I keep the other hands clasped together. I start to sway slowly, in time with the soft piano melody. He quickly caught on and started to move with me. Our bodies moved perfectly, well, at least mine did. He stumbled and moved every so often, but he wasn’t as bad as I thought he would be.  
I stiffened when my favorite song started its beginning trill, it’s acoustic guitar strumming went straight to my heart. I hesitantly moved closer, resting my head on his chest. I could hear his anxious breathing as we moved together. When I knew he couldn’t see my face at the angle I let out a silent sigh and smiled softly. I had a feeling of peace wash over me as we danced. This is wrong… But I can indulge for one song… All too soon the music slowed and faded into silence.  
“K-Kar…?” His voice was to nervous to match the way he almost held me close to him. I let my annoyed mask slip back on and I dropped my hands from him stepping away. I looked at my feet, clearing my throat.  
“You are better than I expected. That’s good because I need as much time as we have to fix the other things.” I ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm the beating of my heart to a normal pace. I didn’t dare look up at him, afraid that my face would be a bright red tint.  
“Being a prince and all, they wwanted to havve me learn.. It’s been a long time so I forget some steps.” I could see from the corner of my eye that his face was dark purple. I couldn’t hold back a small chuckle, it was almost inaudible but I could tell he heard it by the small smile he made.  
“Kanaya will make you new clothes. Your style is horrible.” I took a step forward to tug once at the edge of the scarf before turning to my hubtop to go to a much more upbeat playlist. The bass vibrated on my small speakers as the fast dance worthy music played. I grab my phone sending a quick text to the Vampire Fashionista before sitting it back where it was. When I turned back to Eridan, he had sat back down on my bed, pulling fuzz off his precious scarf. He looked up and smiled. My efforts of calming my heart were thrown out the window once again. I stalked over to him, careful to be slow as I raised my hand to his neck. I delicately pressed my fingers to the soft, unmarred skin. I watched his reaction as I ghosted over his gills and neck.  
“K-Kar… W-Wwhat are you..?” His voice grew even more conflicted, as if he didn’t want to ruin it but also wanted to know what I was doing. Since the seadweller was sitting I could easily lean forward so our faces were inches apart…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I promise Smut will be in the next chapter!!

He closed his eyes, annoyance probably. Why would he ever want me closer? I stand back up, quickly changing my mind and using the opportunity to steal his scarf. I watch as he grabs for it, but I was to fast, yanking it from his reach.  
“Ha! Got it!”  
“Kar, givve me my scarf!” He makes a trill noise and his gills flare. I think I struck a chord. He launches towards me, trying futilely to take back the fabric. I easily avoid every lunge until the back of my foot catches on an empty movie case.  
He finally wraps his fingers around it in time to be pulled down on top of me. I shut my eyes in pain, because had having my head slam on the floor. I hear soft, hesitant breathing above me, noticing a pressure on my lower half. I crack open an eye, and freeze. Eridan was holding up his upper torso with his hands on either side of my head. When I had slipped my legs separated, causing him to go between them, explaining the pressure near my groin and thighs. I could faintly feel a small pulse of something around that area but ignored it in sake of my sanity. His face was closer than before, when we were on the bed, his eyes seemingly roaming over my body. I shiver slightly and watch his reaction, giving up hope that my face wasn’t a mutant candy red.  
When the sea-dweller’s eyes finally landed on my face, a different look than I’d even seen in him radiated from his stare. I couldn’t place it, all I knew was that the gaze made me want to kiss him more than I ever have before.  
“E-eridan… Uh..” My voice was uncharacteristically shaky and nervous as he shifted his weight cause more of his pressure on my hips. I willed my blood not to rush south at the feeling, only some complying. In this position, I was positive he could feel the unsheathing sensation start between my legs. His hipster glasses were fallen down his nose, so no glass separated his transfixing gaze from mine.  
“So.. that’s your blood color..” He leaned down to come closer, seeming to be observing the mutant flush to my cheeks that I prayed would disappear much like I wished the moment would.  
His violet tongue danced out to wet his teeth, making the way we were against each other some how preditorial. I swallowed thickly, holding back a whimper at the sight.  
“G-get off.. y-you fuck..” I tried to steal my voice from the grasps of my mortification and bring a hand to almost feather it against his chest with my head turned to the side and frowning deeply. I had to force myself not to squirm and roll my hips to his.  
He made a soft chuckle, raising his hand only to take mine and press it back to the floor so I was more adequately pinned beneath him. Only was it when he intertwined our fingers and dipped his head to breath softly in his ear did I react, eyes widening and my throat letting out a definite submissive trill though my brain screamed for it not too.  
“Kar.. I don’t wwant just any ol’ date to the prom.. Or any ol’ person to be in my flushin' quadrant.. I wwant you.” I felt the cold air drift from him, making my head spin with the impossible words he had spoken. This stupid sea dweller was going to be the death of me! My free hand went to his neck, rubbing shyly at his gills till a bubbling sound of a groan slipped through his lips and onto my skin.  
“I.. want you too, Ampora. Fuck, I want you too.” I let my eyes drift closed, my own sigh of words drifting into his earfin.


End file.
